Paper-thin
by Psychic Prince
Summary: Ike is emotionally confused. He hates Marth for just being so perfect, and yet, he can't get the prince off of his mind. There is something more to his feelings for Marth, and he needs to find out what exactly he's feeling, even if he needs Marth's help. Marth wants Ike to see how much others care and love him, but what can he do if Ike hates him so much? IkexMarth


**Hey there! I had this idea in my head for a little bit, and finally, when I heard this song, I wrote this fanfic! The song is _Mozaik Role _by Gumi, and I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Ike entered the stage, glaring at his opponent. He readied Ragnell, and as soon as he was allowed, he lunged at the other swordsman.

The other man dodged gracefully, his blue bangs shifting for a moment to reveal brilliant blue eyes, then made an effort to slash at Ike. He counterattacked, catching his opponent in the stomach.

_I will beat you this time, Marth!_

The Altean had to always beat him at everything. He was just so perfect. This time, Ike wasn't going to let him do it that easily. He wouldn't go down without a fight!

Marth staggered back, and Ike took the opportunity to lash out at him again and again ruthlessly. The prince struggled to stay standing, until eventually, he collapsed on the cool, stone floor of the Battlefield. Ike raised Ragnell, flames beginning to gather around him, poised to lay the final blow on Marth. Their eyes met, and Ike weakened a bit, watching Marth lay there, vulnerable and weak, waiting for Ike to finish him off.

Though hate boiled in his veins whenever he saw Marth, and Ike wanted so much to forget him at times, he just couldn't get the Altean out of his head. To make it worse, the prince was his roommate. He lowered his guard, and that was all Marth needed to scramble away and land a blow on Ike.

He remembered the words his good friend, Link, had told him when he'd consulted him.

"_The line between hate and love is paper-thin."_

Ike scowled, distracted. He was too late to see that a Smash Ball had appeared, and Marth took advantage of this. The prince quickly broke the Smash Ball open, and immediately, an aura of power seemed to flow from him. Marth quickly jumped in front of Ike, and, with lightning speed, rushed forward, his nose brushing against Ike's tauntingly. He extended his arm, and threw Ike out of the stage with pinpoint precision.

Marth won. Again.

Rage filled Ike as he stormed away, never looking back.

…

_Certain words have piercing strength,  
It seems one or two stabbed at you,  
As you laid down in pain, a liquid flowed,  
Watching your fresh wound bleed,  
We figured we would call it love._

…

Marth exited the Battlefield, and opened his mouth to speak to Ike, only to see him stalk away. He followed in pursuit, wincing. The blows Ike had landed on him were very effective, and Marth could feel it in every bone in his body.

"Ike!"he called. The mercenary slowly turned around, his eyes veiled by his messy blue hair. "Good game!" Marth put a hand out for Ike to shake.

Ike just stared down at his hand in disbelief. He backed away, as if Marth were offering him poison.

"Go away." His voice was dull and scratchy, and somehow, full of bitterness.

Marth walked forward, hurt. "Have I hurt you? Are you okay?" He reached out to place a reassuring hand on Ike's shoulder.

The mercenary suddenly leaped forward, making Marth back up into a wall. Ike glared at Marth as he hissed, "Why do you have to be so perfect? Why do I always have to be stuck with _you_? I hate it!" He slammed his fists against the wall, just barely missing Marth's face. Ike leaned in closer. Marth could feel his breath as Ike growled into his ear, "I don't understand. What makes you so perfect? Why do I hate you so much? Why do I hate you so much that I think of you all the time?"

Marth's breaths came out in short gasps, his heart racing. "Why don't you ask yourself?"

Ike backed away, giving Marth a little more breathing room. "I don't understand why I feel this way." He put a hand over his heart, and scowled. "I should've been more careful. The line between hate and love is paper-thin."

Marth laughed. "Is that so?"

…

_A lack of sympathy, deficiency,  
Getting together but just physically,  
Although I'm stuck with you,  
We, us two, are perhaps more alike than I once knew,  
But even still, I love-  
Me? Laughs-_

…

Ike's heart was racing.

_What have I done?_

Marth seemed to recover from the shock of Ike's actions. "Isn't it fine to say that we are loved?"

Ike scowled again. "I wish it would all go away!"

The prince leaned in towards Ike, and smiled sorrowfully. "Be careful what you wish for, Ike. It's all very dangerous. You shouldn't meddle with fate."

_Why can't my love just go away? Why do I have to feel this way towards that prince?_

He crossed his arms, a frown set on his face. "I can think whatever I want, you imbecile!"

_I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate you so much that... I may love you._

Ike wanted to say those words out loud, but he didn't have the heart to do so. He sighed in defeat, slumping over. Running his hands through his hair, he tried to sort out his emotions. Ragnell rested beside him, and Ike glanced up. Marth smirked, and that itself set Ike's temper off once again.

…

_Isn't it fine to say that we are loved?_  
_To be bound so the world may never but touch,_  
_Isn't this, too, just fate and nothing more?_  
_Fade away, fade away, I say to love._

…

Marth sighed inwardly.

_Why can't Ike see his true worth? Why does he see only me, and is blinded by rage? I only want him to know how much he really means to this world and me..._

He gazed at Ike sadly. The mercenary's blue eyes were alight with fury and confusion and hate, and... There was something else underneath everything. Marth couldn't figure out what it meant, either.

"It's true; they say hate and love are very close to each other. What of it?" Marth stared at Ike right in the eye. "I'm simply stuck with you, and there is nothing you can do about it. You hate me. Perhaps we are more alike than I once thought we were, because I feel the same about you."

…

_By the time, the end has come,_  
_I'm so bored of you, fed up too,_  
_Is it love or wants? We just can't say,_  
_And yet you still release, what should be done?_  
_A lack of sympathy, deficiency,_  
_Getting together, but just physically,_  
_Although I'm stuck with you, we, us two,_  
_Are perhaps more alike than I once knew,_  
_But even still, it's fine and so..._

…

Ike was seething in rage.

_I hate him! And he hates me back! But I love him! And he doesn't love me back!_

"In this situation, would you call this love?"Ike asked in a dangerously cool tone of voice.

Suddenly, he violently pushed Marth to the ground, and, picking up Ragnell, kneeled over him. He gripped Marth's blue tunic in his fist, and the prince's eyes closed calmly as he did so. Ike placed his right hand over Marth's chest, and with his left hand, held Ragnell as if about to kill Marth. He forced his hands not to tremble.

Ike whispered hoarsely, "Wouldn't it be fine if I could just kill these emotions for good? If it's you that I hate, and me that you hate, isn't this better?" No answer.

He raised Ragnell even higher into the air. Staring at Marth's peaceful face, his bangs flipped up so that Ike could see every emotion that he had. Ike found himself crying, his tears falling onto Marth's cheek.

_Why is it so hard to hate you? What am I doing? What am I doing... To the only person in this world... I love?_

…

_This situation, would you call it love?_  
_Clinging tight, struggling on, toward yet unknown goals,_  
_Isn't it fine to kill those things for good?_  
_If it's me that you hate, with all of your being..._

…

Marth felt warm tears splash against his cheeks, and his eyes flew open. Ike's hand was still pressed to his chest, Ragnell in his left hand, poised to kill. He grabbed Ike's right wrist, and Ike stood shakily, letting him stand too, his sword now clattering to the floor. Marth still held on to Ike's wrist, as if it were the only thing anchoring them to the real world. He let his hand rise up, and laced his fingers with Ike's.

"Ike,"Marth murmured, "Why must you hate so much? Can't you see that people care about you? Love you? As I do?"

The mercenary seemed choked up, his eyes still brimming with tears.

"Nothing needs to fade away. You're loved as who you are. You don't need to hate any longer." Marth gently smiled at Ike, and he gave him a small smile back.

…

_Isn't it fine to say that we are loved?_  
_To be bound so the world may never but touch,_  
_Isn't this, too, just fate and nothing more?_  
_Fade away, fade away, I say to our love..._

…

Marth leaned his head forward, letting his forehead rest on Ike's. "Isn't it fine to say that we are loved? Isn't it fine to say that we love each other?"

_"The line between hate and love is paper-thin."  
_

__**Huh... I feel like this fanfic isn't as good as some of my others... So much hate and confusing emotion!**

**Reviews are very nice. Like cookies and lollipops. Yay for reviews! Pretty please?**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**- Psychic  
**


End file.
